rapfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Greater Montreal Rappers and Rap Groups
Please note these Hip-Hop Singers will also travel to Saint-laurent, Verdun, Taschereau, Jacques-cartier, Longueuil, Lachine, Lafleche, Sainte-catherine, Barrette, Kahnawake, La Prairie, Saint-hubert, Saint-martin, Otnorot 416 Hip Hop, Delson, Laval, Saint Constant, Beef Keef aka Banana K33F, Saint-constant, Boucherville, Strif905, SantaSquad100 Records, Chateauguay, Roxboro, Pointe-claire, Saint-mathieu, Sainte-marie-de-laval, Terrebonne, Domaine-des-hauts-bois, Mercier, Saint-isidore-de-la Prairie, Chambly, Saint-basile-le-grand, Saint-eustache, kingDMP : http://www.youtube.com/user/kingdmp1 Kurt (XXCNSP) : https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCM9TEJ4oZ1LxP2wEXOuIMMA Places in Montreal * Montreal-North * Saint-Michel * Saint-Leonard * Cartierville/Saint laurent * NDG 2 * 20 Deep (Rap Group) 8 * 83 (rap group) "group" * 8TY A * Alailama Soundcloud * AJT Soundcloud Facebook page * Akshun * All-Ever (Rapper) The Midnight Birth Album (Free) Facebook Page * Alquimia Verbal * Apogée * Arkeophonik (Group) * Artiko Bonehttp://soundcloud.com/zyon-and-bone B-Dub (Rapper) in GoodFellaz * http://www.youtube.com/user/kingdmp1 < King DMP * Bamis * B Panic (Rapper) * Bad News Brown (Rapper) * Baxter Dexter (Rapper) * Bestyle (Rapper) * Big Pauly (Rapper) * Bilo Da Kid * Billy Nova * Black Bandana (Rap Group) * BLCKBURD (MONTREAL ARTIST) * Blu Philly (Rapper, Songwriter, Music Producer, Sound Engineer) * Bone Pat * Boy6lue (Rapper) * Budda Child One In A Billion * Bugzy Bugz (Rapper) * Bullet (Montreal Rapper) * Bullet Ghost (Rapper) * Buzzy Bwoy * Breeze (Montreal Rapper) * bRadY (Montreal Rapper) * Brotha Jacksun ''' (Montreal Rapper, FilmMaker) * Bonus(Montreal Rapper) * Bunzy-Mack (Rapper of the Douglas Fam) * Boom Bap Cats (the) (Montreal Rap Group) Category:Montreal Rappers Category:Films C *CliftonHillBloodz *CliftonHillPiru *CliftonHillCripz * CDX (Rapper) * CeasRock (Montreal Rapper) * Cee * Chaplin * Chub-E Pelletier (Rapper) * Clarity Album: Good Days Bad Days * Le Chum (Rapper) * Chino (Montreal Rapper) * Cobna (Rapper) * Le Connaiseur (Rapper) * Cuz Style Baby (67 Rapper) * Chrome (Rapper) * Chris Cash The Gifted (Rapper) * Conde Artifex Colombian Connexion D * D4MRockstarz (Rap Group) * Da Pimp Class (Rap Group) * Daybi Short Film * Demon514 (Rapper) * Deprisk * Diamant (Montreal Rapper) * Don-C (Rapper) * Dre Azy (Montreal Rapper) * DMP records ################# http://www.youtube.com/user/kingdmp1 ############ * Deezy Santana (montreal rapper) Dev The MESSiah (Singer/Rapper/) E * ElonSkee (Rapper) * Enima (Rapper) * Evidenc3 (Montreal Rapper) * Evil Seb (Rapper) * Fatty soprano(rapper) * Farenzano (Rapper) * Faya (67 Rapper) * Feezy (Rapper) * Flawless (Rapper) * Fresh (Montreal Rapper) * Fresh Dough (Rapper) * Frission (Rapper) * Fuccè (Rapper) * Full Ekwip (Rap Group) G * Gawjuss (Rapper) * Genius * Genaral (Montreal Rapper) * Genaral Q (Rapper) * Genzo Denado (Rapper) * Gingerbreadman (MFG) * GoodFellaz (Montreal Rap duo) * Goldbizzz (Rap Group) * Gwallaz (Rapper) * Griffy Jay (Rapper) H * Hoodshow (Rapper) * Hopiho (Rapper) I * I.Blast (Rapper) * Ice Montana (MFG) * Imposs (Rapper) * IZ (Rapper) * Izzo (Rapper) J * Jai Nitai Lotus * J-Seven (Montreal Rapper) * Jae Ridah (Rapper) * Jase (Montreal Rapper Joe Cool feat. Jase & 514SMOKE - Rep Your Hood (NETCLIP OFFICIEL) '''Villeray * Jazor * Jezuz Cryz (Rapper) * Jibré * Joe BG (Rapper) * Joe Cool (rapper) * Joey Da Don (West Island Rapper) * Jocky (Montreal Rapper) * Johnny B. Hood (Rapper) * Jinn (Rapper) * Jayar (rapper) * JaySoul VoiceMTL (Montreal Rapper Pioneer) K * Karson Christ (Mtl Rapper) * KingDMP * Kurt (XXCNSP) * Kasheem * Kasper * Ketzal (Rapper) * Kesta (Rapper) * KI-Double (Rapper) * Killa Kill (Montreal Rapper) * King (Montreal rapper) * King (MTL rapper) * Koriass (Rapper) * Kay bandz * Kalash Criminet L * L.A-Gz Recordz * Lebi (Montreal Rapper) * L'Essentiel * LK (45Starz) * Life (Montreal Rapper) * Lost * Lwis (Rapper) * Lucius P. Thundercat (Rapper) * Log Iverson maky M * Mackenson (Rapper) * Malicious * Malik Brigante (Montreal Rapper) * Magnum .357 (Montreal Rapper) * Manu Militari * Mafia Da Don * Mario McFly * Mckay Profit * MFG Records * Militant (Montreal Rapper) * Milli Millz (Rapper) * Mista Bollyhood (Rapper) * Mirazh (Rapper) * Miztah Brown * Monalisa (Montreal Rapper) * MurderFace * Manchild * MC MacDaddy Kirk * Mr. Northern touch N * Narkoi * Narcicyst *NucleonicNigguh * Nomadic Massive O * OTT (Montreal Rapper) *Otnorot 416 *Otnorot 416 Hip Hop *Open ovarie P * P-Dox (Rapper) Mighty Dox EP * Pepito (Rapper) * Penzo Gritty (Rapper) * PlayaEyht (Rapper) * Purps (Montreal Rapper) * Precise (45Starz) * Pound aka Smoke One * Poli * P.Flow Matics (Rapper/Producer) Q * Qarnacier (Rapper) R * Raatid One * Rakaye (Rapper) * Red Blockz Cartel (Rap Group) * Red Dice (Rapper) * Regie Marvelous (Rapper) * Rékal (Rapper) * Remehdi Cee (Rapper) * Robbin Hood (Rapper) * Ruby (Montreal Rapper) * Ruffneck (Montreal Rapper) S U *Underground Realroad * Uni-Verse-Soul VIdeo : Sun Raw Le Verbal-Homicide(Rap-Team). Tj.VerbeMasterMind - Rap Wiki. 2016-02-21. Powered By NoéFresh-Musique. Ils sont quatre Men-Gang Star-Rapper'z tous d'origine Haïtienne, du nom de: Star.Row, Star.Gazmo, Star.Trance, Star.CK-Dux, ils forment le rap-team Verbal-Homicide, et ils performent pour le rap-team Verbal-Homicide, encore tous d'âges adultes ils vivents tous à Montréal mais ils rayonnent par-delà Montréal et les frontières de la Métropolis-of-Montreal, car inscrit en les compétitions Pages, ils performents à longueur de l'année afin d'être les mieux classés en finale des compétitions Pages, jadis sous la gouvernance de la Désolation-Icon Management&Production, ils sont devenue la propriétée de NoéFresh-Musique après le rachat de leur contrat, et depuis lors ils sont avec NoéFresh-Musique où que ils ont leurs amis du 6-24AccordsPro comme lien de sociétée où que ils trouvent loisirs&rélation d'affaires, leur site-internet est en le url http://www.verbalhomicide.jimdo.com * VokaB (Rapper) * Vinny Rebel * ''Vinnyy (Rapper) (WBENT)'' Category:Montreal Rappers Category:Maky Category:Canadian Rap Category:Montreal Rap * Category:Films W * Wanted (Montreal Rapper) X * Xpress (Rapper) Y * YG Negrito (Montreal Rapper) * * Young DEV (Rapper) * Young Mac (Rapper) * Young Krow (rapper) * Young Hustler (Rapper) Z * Zaze (Montreal Rapper) * Zapata (Rapper) * Zytar See Also * List of canadian rappers and rap groups * List of Canadian rappers * List of Toronto Rappers and Rap Groups * List of Rappers and Rap Groups in Rosemont, Montreal * List of Rappers and Rap Groups in Montreal-Nord * List of Rappers and Rap Groups in RDP/Rivière des Prairies * List of Rappers and Rap Groups in Villeray http://www.youtube.com/user/kingdmp1 Category:maky Category:Canadian Rap Category:Montreal Rappers Category:Montreal Rap *